I Love You
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: PeterWendy. They've been apart for years now, the old flame never went out. Will they ever meet again? Or will they have to live seperate lives immersed in guilt, apprehension, and sorrow? Songfic to Sarah McLachlan's I Love You song, written by Leading..


A/N wow I've never done this particular fandom before, I've always wanted to! Peter Pan is absolutely awesome. I am leaving the world of Harry Potter for it, so it had better be awesome! Lol, well I hope you enjoy this, and believe me, I will be writing MORE Peter/Wendy fics, (for what other pairing is there that is as good, really?) so, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out mine and my partners works in the wonderful world of HP fandom! Luvs, Leading from LeadingLadies9394

DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to J.M. Barrie, and the song belongs to Sarah McLachlan, she's so brilliant.

I LOVE YOU

_**I have a smile**_

_**Stretched from ear to ear**_

_**To see you walking down the road**_

_Peter smiled softly; wow, she was so pretty. He didn't care that he probably looked like a codfish with that silly smile stretched from ear-to-ear when he looked at her. All he knew was that she looked so pretty when she was laughing. _

_Wendy laughed, Peter was so funny! She had never met anyone who had made her laugh as much as the charming boy had. Wendy got a funny feeling every time she saw Peter walking towards her; it made her want to smile a lot. It also made her want to laugh and giggle; though she couldn't quite explain the feeling, she didn't mind. _

_**We meet at the lights**_

_**I stare for a while**_

_**The world around us disappears.**_

_Peter looked around him, they were at the Indian camp. He saw the Lost Boys laughing as they listened to the stories that the Braves told them. He saw Tiger-Lily conversing amiably with Wendy; Tinkerbelle was glaring at them. He grinned; she certainly was a feisty little fairy. Wait, fairy! That's it! Peter smiled broadly. Without attracting too much attention to himself, he caught Wendy's eye. He smirked, and tilted his head to the left ever-so-slightly, motioning for her to follow him out of the camp. Wendy's eyes sparkled with excitement, and smiled. It was all the consent that Peter needed. Satisfied with his brilliance, he strode out of the tent._

_Wendy had that feeling again, a growing excitement fluttering in her belly. She almost felt nervous, _

"_You're just going to see Peter, why are you so nervous?!" She would ask herself quietly as she worked her way around the large foliage in the forest. _

_Once she reached the clearing, she looked eagerly for Peter. He was not there. She frowned slightly, a feeling of disappointment welling in her belly. She had turned to leave, when suddenly she was yanked down on the ground. Peter was facing her, with his finger against his lips motioning for her to be quiet. She nodded, and followed him on all fours to a large tree that seemed to be glowing. Wendy's eyes grew wide, _

"_Fairies!" she whispered softly. Peter nodded, and motioned for her to follow him to the base of the large tree. _

_As they watched the elegant fairies in their graceful dance, Peter stared at Wendy. Her face glowed with the excitement of what she was seeing, and with the ethereal glow of the fairies' lights dancing on her face. Peter felt as if the world around them had just disappeared, he felt that he could just stare at her forever. In a swift movement that he himself could not explain, he held out his hand and asked her to dance._

_**Just you and me**_

_**On this island of hope**_

_**A breath between us could be miles**_

_Peter smiled as he twirled her gracefully; it was as if they were the only two on the Island. She felt so fragile; the space between them was limited, a breath between them could be miles. Before he knew it, the two of them were in the air; dancing and twirling, surrounded by the fairies who had exited the tree to dance in the balmy Neverland night. _

_Wendy gasped slightly as he pushed her softly out into the air. She had never even dreamed of something so wonderful. She glanced around them; to her delight they were surrounded by dancing fairies. She turned to smile at Peter, met by his penetrating gaze. Suddenly, something moved deep inside of Wendy. She could no longer hold his gaze, it was too searching. She wondered what he was feeling, she shook the apprehension away. He probably felt nothing, so what was the point in asking? She turned her attention to the beautiful night around them, wishing that it would never end._

_**Let me surround you**_

_**My sea to your shore**_

_**Let me be the calm you seek**_

Wendy sighed as she remembered that beautiful night. When they had returned from Neverland, Wendy was expected to grow up. Her parents and her aunt helped her forget many of her childhood memories, especially those from Neverland; but this was one that they could never take from her. It was one that Wendy thrived on; it was what kept her going through the day. The sweet memory erased the restlessness that she felt. It surrounded her, blocking out all things unwanted, it was the calm that she so desperately sought. But even reliving one memory so many times can be dangerous. Wendy had relived that night so many times, she hardly knew what had really happened. It was no longer healing the poison inside of her; now she needed him to gain back the strength that had departed from her. She wondered if he remembered her. If he did, would he still miss her? Did he need her as she needed him? Was he secretly wishing that she would be the calm that he was seeking?

Peter was crying. He had admitted defeat, he was crying. Of course, he had waited until Tinkerbelle and the new boys had left to start his teary escapade. It had become a habit of his lately; tears came freely. He missed his Wendy. He missed her laughter, he missed her spunk, he missed dancing with her in the Fairy Glade, and secretly, he missed her hidden thimble that belonged to him. He gazed out into the night; he could hear the rain pitter-pattering on the soft ground. He wondered vaguely what Wendy was thinking right now.

Maybe she missed him? Maybe she was crying too? His face fell, she was probably laughing and dancing with some other guy, and had probably already given HIS thimble to someone new. The thought of her disowning him from that brought on a fresh new wave of tears to Peter, what an incredibly sad thought. Peter lifted his head, now he had to know. He could no longer survive in this teary state. He would fly to her window and find out for himself if she had truly moved on. He rose and began to prepare himself for what he was sure would be the hardest flight of his life.

_**Oh and every time I'm close to you**_

_**There's too much I can't say**_

_**And you just walk away.**_

Wendy wished that there was a universal rewind button that she could push. She would push it and go back those few years ago, when she was with him, and she would tell him how she felt. Even if he felt not the same, she felt that it would have helped her to move on. How could she have been so stupid? Every time that she had been close to him, there was so much that she wanted to say, but she wouldn't. And he would just walk away.

Peter could not believe how stupid he had been. Why was he just now admitting that he loved her? He had loved her all along! She had practically told him that she loved him, but he had pushed her away. He thought that he had just wanted to remain a boy and always have fun, but he was wrong. He would go to the ends of the world for her, even grow up for her.

_**And I forgot**_

_**To tell you**_

_**I love you.**_

_**And the night's**_

_**Too long**_

_**And cold here**_

_**Without you.**_

_**I grieve in my condition**_

_**For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so. **_

Wendy gazed out the window, a tear escaping from her eye. As it rolled down her cheek, she whispered into the night.

"Peter, I forgot to tell you something. I forgot to tell you that I love you Peter.

The nights here are too long, and too cold without you, sleeping in the bed next to mine; always watching over me. I forgot to tell you that I love you Peter Pan. I could not find the strength to tell you that I need you so, and now I grieve in my condition. I forgot to tell you Peter, and I'm sorry." She rested her head in her arms on the window sill, and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Peter flew faster and harder than ever before. When he had reached the window, her window, he could see her silhouette framed by moonlight. She was crying, it looked as though she was about to say something. He flew as close as he dared without her discovering him. Her sweet, sorrowful revelation of love pierced Peter's heart. She thought he had forgotten her! Him? Forget? Never. A small pang of guilt shot through him; she shouldn't have to be the one apologizing. It was he who had shut her out, and refused to admit his feelings. He had hurt her deeply, and he was just now realizing that.

_**Oh and every time I'm close to you**_

_**There's too much I can't say**_

_**And you just walk away.**_

Peter couldn't handle the guilt and the pain that was flowing through him so freely. He soared away into the night, getting as far as Big Ben before he realized something:

He was walking away again. This time she had actually told him, and he was still running away. Was this really what he wanted? To live without her, in pain and guilt? No. She was his Wendy, he was supposed to take care of her. He turned around and sped back to her window.

The wind rustled Wendy's hair, and a sweet smell awoke her. It was a familiar, yet alien scent. It smelled like ocean water mixed with honeysuckle, and the scent of sun-baked soil. _Neverland._ Wendy's eyes flew open. She jumped up and gazed out of her window, nothing. She sank back down onto her cushion, why was her mind playing cruel tricks on her? She could have sworn that she smelled him, but he was not there. And if he was, then he was once again walking away from her.

_**And I forgot**_

_**To tell you**_

_**I love you**_

_**And the night's**_

_**Too long**_

_**And cold here**_

_**Without you.**_

Peter landed on her window once again. She had fallen asleep again, this time on the floor. He stepped down beside her softly. He brushed a hair out of her face, and whispered into her ear.

"I forgot to tell you Wendy Darling, that I love you. I forgot to tell you that I do care. And I forgot to tell you that I do have feelings Wendy, I have feelings for you. I forgot to tell you Wendy, and I'm sorry."

He gently lifted her into his arms, and took off out into the night.

She slept sweetly in his arms as he sped towards that second star; she never stirred. He held her tightly as they passed through time and space, and straight on until morning. It was once they were flying over the sea of stars that she slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes and was met by his sweet gaze; she smiled, and nestled softly back into his arms. She was going home.

_And I forgot_

_To tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's _

_Too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you._

_A/N_

_Hey guys! I really hoped that you liked that. I didn't want to make it all kissey and stuff like that, I mean they are just kids, but I think that theory went out the window at the whole _

"_I forgot to tell you that I love you" thing…. Lol, oh well I really hope you enjoyed my first Peter Pan oneshot!  
There will be more,_

_Please read and review!!!!_

_Luvs,_

_Leading from leadingLadies9394_


End file.
